Ground, Water and Hell
by Emolgaa
Summary: Kuro decides to join Team Magma, fighting against Team Aqua. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Wheee it's a Team Magma and Aqua fanfiction aha! xx**

-][-

'You're an idiot.'

'Why thank you, Tabitha. What a great compliment!' Sarcasm dripped Courtney's voice.

'No, really. You what, _invited_ the boy to join Team Magma?'

Courtney turned around, unknown to Tabitha that it was to hide a faint blush. 'I–I was gonna convince him to join so we could get more information on him! That's all!' she protested.

'Oh?' The Field Commander raised an eyebrow. 'Is that so, Courtney? Information on what? How to participate in contests properly?' He snickered.

'Damn it, Harlan! Leave me alone!' Courtney ran off in a hurry, her heart aching. Tabitha sighed.

'Looks like she won't be talking to me anytime soon.'

-][-

'Oi, Matt.'

'What?'

'Want some gum?'

Matt looked at Shelly, incredulous. Never before had she offered something to him.

Eyes sparkling, he replied, 'Yes!'

Shelly smirked, holding out the bar, a piece of it already sticking out. Matt walked over eagerly, plucking the candy.

'Owww!' he shrieked, holding his finger, which had been zapped by the toy.

Shelly collapsed in fits of laughter, clutching her stomach in an attempt to stop. Eventually, she had calmed down, and was glared upon by Matt. She handed him the small toy.

'It's a gum trap,' she giggled. 'I have to say that I'm surprised you fell for it.'

'I hate you!'

-][-

'Commander! There's a trainer blocking our path! She won't budge!'

'Battle her,' Tabitha spoke into the hand-held transceiver. 'Show her how string us Magmas–'

'I already did that, sir!' the grunt wailed. 'She kicked my ass!'

'Fine,' the Admin grumbled. 'I'm coming over.'

-][-

'So,' Tabitha said smugly, 'since you don't want to move out, I guess I'll have to make you! Mightyena, go!'

The trainer huffed. 'Fine. Manectric, Thunder!'

'Dodge it–'

'Too late.' She was right. The attack hit, sending Mightyena flying.

'Mightyena, Shadow Ball!'

'Counter with Flamethrower. Now, quick, Thunderbolt!'

Soon, Mightyena was an unconscious pile of fur at Tabitha's feet.

He grit his teeth. 'You…'

'Problem?' the trainer asked, innocent.

'Argh! Who are you, anyway?'

'My name is Kuro.' She bowed. 'Nice to meet ya!'

Tabitha gritted his teeth. 'I am Tabitha, admin of Team–'

'Team Magma! Awesome! You guys expand the landmass, correct? Can I join?'

The Magma Admin's anger faded, quickly turning into surprise. 'You…what?'

'I said I want to join!'

'I-I'll call Maxie.'

-][-

'Welcome.'

Kuro glanced up. 'You are…Maxie, correct?'

'That's right. And you are Kuro, am I right? And you would like to join Team Magma?'

The trainer nodded. 'Yep!'

'Fantastic. You will be a grunt–'

'Sir,' Tabitha interrupted. 'I don't think she should be a grunt.'

Maxie glared at him. 'And why not?'

'Kuro is really strong. Her battling skills, I mean. She took my Mightyena down with one hit!' He saw Maxie's unconvinced expression, and quickly added, 'And she has a Manectric. Good for sweeping those pesky Aquas.'

The boss of Team Magma nodded thoughtfully. 'I guess you are right, Commander Tabitha. We shall have three admins: You, Courtney and Kuro here. However,' he paused for a while. 'Kuro will be training with you. Is that clear?'

Both Tabitha and Kuro saluted. 'Yes sir!'

-][-

'I'll show you around the ship,' Tabitha told Kuro. 'Oh, and congrats on getting the admin position. Especially on the first day.'

The new admin chuckled. 'You really didn't have to say that, about my battling skills, ya know.'

'I felt you would be an over-powered grunt.'

Kuro shrugged. 'Oh well.'

They reached a room. 'This will be where you are sleeping. You can check it out later,' Tabitha said.

He led Kuro to another room beside it. 'And this is mine. Just knock if you need anything.' Tabitha looked at his watch. 'It's time for lunch! Follow me.'

-][-

'Are you okay?'

Courtney glanced up. 'If you're not going to help, go away.'

'You're Courtney, aren't ya? I'm Kuro, the new admin. Need a hand?'

Courtney was dangling down a cliff, the only thing preventing her from falling to the jagged rocks below was her gloved hand, gripping tightly to the rocky edge. Kuro grabbed Courtney's arm, yanking her up and in the meantime falling over the side, swapping places with the purple haired admin.

'W-what are you doing? You'll fall to your death!'

'Nah, I'm good. Go tell Tabitha I'm fine. Bye!'

'But–'

Kuro let go of her grip, letting gravity pull her downward. She released her Swellow, who (thankfully) was smart and fast enough to catch her mid-fall.

'Thanks, buddy. Fly me back to the ship!'

As she soared above, Kuro could see the Magmas below her. She made out Tabitha and Courtney, who seemingly were talking to each other.

'Swellow,' Kuro whispered. 'Let's land.'

-][-

'You left her dangling from a _cliff_?!'

'She told me to tell you she was fine!' Courtney argued, though her expression showed some fear.

'Kuro arrived _yesterday_, and now she could be _dead_?!' Tabitha snapped.

The trainer in question decided this was the best time to walk in. She waved casually to Tabitha, whose mouth was wide open.

'H-how…'

'Hey, guys! I just dangled off a cliff, fell down, died and came back to life!' she said coolly. At the shocked expressions on her colleagues' faces, Kuro burst out laughing, and Courtney and Tabitha joined in.

'Why were you hanging off a cliff, anyway, Courtney?' Kuro asked after calming down. 'Somehow I don't think you just slipped.'

'An Aqua pushed me,' Courtney replied. 'I was trying to look for ocean movement when she appeared out of no where and shoved me over.'

'Hm…How does she look like?' The trainer wondered.

'Red, curly hair.'

Kuro snapped her fingers. 'Shelly! Tactical Commander Shelly, one of the Team Aqua admins, along with Matt.'

Both Tabitha and Courtney stared at her, surprised. 'How do you know?'

Kuro shrugged. 'I just do.'

Tabitha decided to drop the subject. 'Well then, we should get back to the ship. Almost dinner time.'

'Let's go!' Courtney agreed.

-][-

'Full name?'

'Kuro Brelyn Mitsu.'

'Alright.' Maxie turned to Tabitha. 'And you?'

'Tabitha Harlan Homura.'

'And you?' The leader of Team Magma asked Courtney.

'Courtney Marge Kagari.'

'Great. You?' Maxie pointed a pen to a raven haired grunt.

'Davus Sebastian Himataa, sir!'

Maxie went around the room, scribbling down the full names of every member of Team Magma, and Kuro used that time to think.

_I've successfully joined Team Magma_, she thought. _And I'm an admin. Even better…Time for phase two._

-][-

'Impossible!' Maxie slammed his hand down on the table. 'When did this happen?' he demanded.

'Sir, we only found out this morning. We are not yet sure on which grunt is the undercover Aqua member, but Courtney is looking for him or her now.'

'Good. And may I ask how you know that there is an Aqua on our ship?' Maxie inquired.

'I found an Aqua bandanna in the mess hall, sir,' Kuro replied. 'I figured an undercover must have dropped it by accident.'

'Very well. I am glad you are admin, Kuro. You are dismissed.'

Kuro and Tabitha walked out of Maxie's office.

'Hey, Kuro. You think we'll find that Aqua crook today?'

Kuro smiled. 'Of course, Tabitha. Just leave it to me.'

-][-

**Shelly's POV**

Everything was going according to plan. Shelly had snuck into the Magma ship, completely unnoticed. Naturally, she hated their uniform, especially since she had to hide her curly red hair inside the hoodie. Still, she dealt with it, not wanting to disobey her boss, Archie.

And then she realised her bandanna was missing. _Maybe I didn't bring it along_, she thought, trying to reassure herself, but she knew clearly that she had packed it in. Shelly shook the thought out of her head. There was no time to worry about that now.

She was currently in one of the cabins with the other grunts, who were all (fortunately) not paying attention to her. Digging into her backpack, she pulled out a PokéNav and snuck into the bathroom.

Shelly dialed in Archie's number. 'Archie, sir,' she whispered.

'Shelly? Is that you?' Archie's voice replied.

'Yes, sir. I'm currently in Team Magma's ship. I managed to come here, unnoticed,' she said, trying to push down the thought of her lost bandanna. 'What do I do next, sir?'

'Good job, Shelly.' Shelly could almost hear the smirk in his voice. 'I knew I could count on you. Next, I need you to get Kyogre.'

'K-kyogre?! How am supposed to do that? I don't even know where Kyogre is–'

'But I do.'

Shelly gasped; they had spent so looking for the Ancient Pokémon, and Team Aqua finally knew where it was located!

'Sir, where is Kyogre?'

'Team Magma has successfully captured Kyogre, as we had done with Groudon.'

'Right!' she nodded. 'Tell me where to go, and I'll free Kyogre, sir!'

-][-

**Kuro's POV**

'Maxie sir, someone has intruded Kyogre's enclosure!' Kuro reported.

The leader of Team Magma gritted his teeth. 'It _has_ to be that Aqua!'

'Don't worry, sir, I'll go get Tabitha and Courtney!'

Kuro ran off, looking for her two colleagues. She had to admit, even going along with her plan, she quite enjoyed being a member of the organisation.

'Tabitha, Courtney!' Kuro called out to the other admins. 'Follow me! We have to go to Kyogre!'

Unfortunately, by the time they had reached Kyogre's enclosure, there was a massive hole in the wall, beside where Kyogre was meant to be. Tabitha scowled. He pulled out his transceiver.

'Sir, Kyogre has escaped!'

-][-

**Done with the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay Chapter 2!**

-][-

'Sir, Kyogre has escaped!'

'What?!' Maxie's voice came from the transceiver. 'The Aqua must have released it…No matter. We do not want Kyogre anyway.'

'But sir…'

'Yes, Courtney?'

'Our ship is sinking!'

-][-

'All units, evacuate! Monsu Island shouldn't be too far!' Tabitha's voice echoed throughout the ship.

'Wait!' Kuro yelled. 'I have a Wailord! It should be able to hold everyone!'

She ran toward the large hole in the wall that Kyogre had created.

'Walu, go!'

With a big splash, Walu, Kuro's Wailord, materialised on the ocean surface.

'Come on!' The magma admin called out. 'Everyone come to Kyogre's enclosure!'

The ship was capsizing, and fast. One by one, each Magma grunt hopped onto Walu's back. Tabitha, Courtney and Maxie jumped on as well, leaving only Kuro behind.

'Walu! Bring everyone to Monsu Island!' Kuro ordered.

'But Kuro!' Tabitha protested. 'What about you?'

The black haired admin smiled. 'I'll be fine. Swellow!'

She called out her Swellow, ordering it to fly her to the island of their destination, and the bird Pokémon picked her up with its talons by the shoulder, and they flew off in the direction that Walu was heading.

-][-

'If it isn't Team Magma!' Archie laughed, his army of grunts behind him. 'So we meet again.'

'Archie,' Maxie said, through gritted teeth. 'You stole Kyogre from our ship.'

'Oh no, I didn't steal it,' Archie laughed again. 'But Shelly here did! Heck, how did you not notice her?'

'Aha, I did notice her. I just didn't catch her in time.'

Kuro descended from the sky, her Swellow holding her by the shoulders.

'And you are?' The leader of Team Aqua raised an eyebrow. 'A new magma grunt?'

Kuro shook her head, smirking. 'Nope. My name is Kuro, and I'm the new admin of Team Magma! So…. let's battle.'

'Aye, you are confident, eh? Well then. Go, Mightyena!'

'Hawlucha, let's do this!'

The Team Aqua leader gave Kuro a confused look. 'Haw-what?'

'You'll see.'

'Alright then. Mightyena, Take Down!'

'Dodge, use Karate Chop!'

Hawlucha jumped up, avoiding the attack Archie's Pokémon launched, and its hand glowed white before it brought it down onto the Mightyena.

'Gah! Mightyena, get up! Use Take Down, again!'

'Flying Press! On my mark!'

Mightyena charged forward, about a meter away from Hawlucha.

'Now!' Kuro yelled.

Just before the Bite Pokémon hit Hawlucha, it flew up and landed a face down onto Mightyena, knocking it out.

'Grr,' Archie growled. 'It's not over yet! Crobat!'

'Hawlucha, thanks, return! Go, Emolga!'

Archie stared at the small Pokémon. 'What is _that_? A flying Pikachu?'

Ignoring him, Kuro commanded. 'Acrobatics, go!'

'Dodge!'

The Crobat expertly flew out of the way, narrowly avoiding Emolga's attack.

'While it's off guard, Electro Ball!'

Archie's Crobat didn't move as the Sky Squirrel Pokémon formed a yellow orb on the tip of its tail.

'Let it go!'

Emolga thrust its tail forward, launching the cackling orb forward quickly. It hit the Crobat, who fell to the ground.

'Let's finish this! Discharge!'

'Crobat! No!'

Emolga let loose a large jolt of electricity, shocking the poor Crobat, and knocking it out, as well.

'Argh! Crobat return, go Sharpedo! This won't be easy; Sharpedo is my strongest Pokémon!'

'Aha, but my Manectric is my strongest as well..Emolga, return! Manectric, time to shine!' Kuro smiled, calling out her loyal Pokémon.

'Manectric, use Rain Dance!'

'Hah!' Archie laughed. 'Rain Dance increases the power of water type moves! Thanks a lot!'

'But it does something else too…' Kuro muttered, smiling.

'Huh? Nevermind. Hydro Pump!'

'Thunder.'

'No!' Archie panicked. 'I forgot Thunder never misses under rain conditions! Crap!'

Thunderclouds came into view. Manectric roared, summoning a streak of lighting, and shooting it straight at the Sharpedo.

'Let us end this battle!' Kuro shouted, so that Archie could hear her over the pouring rain. 'Thunder once more!'

Archie didn't even try to counter. He knew it was well over, and watched glumly as his strongest fighter was defeated.

'Return.'

'Thanks, Manectric buddy. Have a good rest!'

Maxie walked up, looking smug.

'Hah, Archie. You got defeated. Now hand over Groudon!'

Archie laughed once more, as if he had completely forgotten about the battle he had just lost. 'No way, nerd! We're keeping it! So _both_ Kyogre and Groudon are mine!'

'Archie,' Kuro warned. 'If a person or Pokémon comes in contact with either the Red or Blue orb for too long, they'll become obsessed with it. If you bond with the orb, you will lose control of your mind.'

'Haha, nice try! Ain't gonna fool me!'

'I'm being serious here. There is a reason the orbs have been sealed away. This has happened before, and I do not wish for it to happen again. And…' Kuro looked from Maxie to Archie. 'If you lose control, you will die.'

-][-

'Are you even on our side?'

Kuro glanced at Tabitha. 'Huh? Of course!'

He frowned, clearly unconvinced. 'But you said that the orbs would kill Boss. As if you didn't want Groudon to be controlled.'

'No worries, Tabitha. I have the perfect plan.'

Having said that, Kuro walked off, heading for Maxie's office. Turned out that Team Magma had a base, carefully hidden in Monsu Island.

She knocked on his door.

'Maxie, sir! It's me, Kuro. May I come in?'

'Of course.'

Kuro opened the door, walking over to Maxie's desk.

'What is it, Kuro? I hope it's important.'

'It is! I found a way to capture Groudon without using the orbs. So you won't lose your mind!'

The redhead raised an eyebrow. 'And it is…?'

The admin reached into her pocket. She pulled out a purple spherical object. 'This.'

Maxie gasped. 'A…a master ball?!'

Kuro nodded. 'Yep. A master ball ensures a capture, no matter what the Pokémon. So you can capture Groudon! All you need to do is to get it from the Aquas.'

'But how–'

'I'll do it!'

'Really?'

Kuro nodded. 'I have an Alakazam. I could use it to Teleport me to Groudon's enclosure.'

'Great.' Maxie smiled, a glint in his eye. 'Soon, Team Magma will rule the world! Without letting those pesky Aquas interrupt, of course. Kuro, you are to go to get Groudon tomorrow morning.'

'Yes, sir!' The admin saluted.

'Very good. You are dismissed.'

-][-

'Oi! Kuro, get up!' Tabitha yelled into Kuro's room, banging on her door.

'Heh.' The door opened, and Kuro grinned at him. 'I'm not doing my duties today. I have to go capture Groudon.'

'What?!' Tabitha spluttered, taking a step back. 'How? It's impossible!'

'Almost.' Kuro smiled. 'But everything is possible.'

She reached into her pocket, pulling out the small object that would help her capture the ancient Pokémon.

'Oh. Oh. Ohhh. I get it.'

'Yup,' Kuro confirmed, shoving the device back into her pocket. 'I have to go.'

'Wait!' Tabitha placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Where did you get it? The master ball, I mean.'

'Uh, I…' For a fraction of a second, Tabitha could have sworn he saw her look flustered, almost confused. Then the moment passed. 'I used to collect Pokéballs. I can't remember how, but I found it.'

'Oh.'

'I have to go!' Kuro said, rather quickly. 'Bye!'

Tabitha frowned. 'And how are you going?'

'I have an Alakazam. Come out!'

'Good luck, Kuro.'

'Thanks. Tell the Boss I have already left.' Kuro turned to look at Tabitha, then back at her Alakazam. 'Teleport!'

-][-

**Kuro's POV**

Because Alakzam is a Psychic Type, it is able to read the mind of people, like it was able to do so to me. For example, usually, when one tells his or her Pokémon to use Teleport, they would usually say the location they want to be teleported. However, I have been Alakazam's trainer for so long that it I don't have to tell it where to teleport me, as long as I had the location in mind.

Which is how I manage to teleport to Groudon's enclosure.

I looked up at the beastly Pokémon.

'Wonderful,' I whispered, to no one in particular. 'Time to begin.'

I walked over to Groudon, master ball in hand. 'Hello there. You're going to come with me.'

Still in its slumber, Groudon did not stir. This ought to be easy. I tapped the ancient Pokémon with the purple pokeball, quickly absorbing the giant into the spherical object. The master ball shook four times, before resting still in my palm.

I switched on my transceiver. 'Maxie, sir.'

'Yes?'

'Groudon has successfully been captured.'

'Good job.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'Head back to the ship when you can!'

'Yes, sir!'

I shoved the device back into my pocket.

'Intruder!'

Turning around, I realised that some Aqua grunts had figured out I was in Groudon's enclosure.

A certain redhead walked up.

'Shelly.'

'Who are you?' she snarled. 'Magma.'

'My name is Kuro.'

'Where the hell is Groudon?' Shelly demanded.

I raised a hand, holding the master ball tightly.

'Right here.'

-][-

**Chapter 2 is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review, and also remember to check out my other stories! Thanks!**


End file.
